My Heart Beats
by NekoLoidChu
Summary: A young boy awakes to find himself in a lab. The scientist there told him he died, but then, how is he alive…? Mostly based off of Ghostie's song, 'serial contraption of malice.' Will Oliver be able to save himself from falling into the insanity he will soon face? Will he get revenge on the one he hates most, the one who brought him into trouble in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic! This story is based off of Ghostie-P's song, "Serial Contraption of Malice," which I think is a pretty awesome song, but the song isn't up anymore D: But, it's their choice, and I'm ok with that :3 ****Anyways, I might change the plot of the original song a bit depending how this goes… So this isn't completely the song's story (But I still give like more than half credit to Ghostie for the idea)**

**ALSO, A WARNING!  
><strong>_**This fic may have upsetting themes, such as a very short mention of abuse in this chapter.  
><strong>**There's also a bit of blood, and there may be more in future chapters, so read if you wanna.**_

** Anyways, enjoy! :3  
>.<strong>

I opened my eye. I winced slightly at the bright light shining down on my face, burning my eye a bit. I looked around.

I was… in a lab… It was really messy, with papers scattered around the desks, and… Weird looking gadgets around the sides. Random numbers started filling my mind… Wait...

_Where am I…?_

The last thing I remembered was when I was sitting in the corner of a room, trembling, stained with blood, a dark figure looming over me…

"Hello."

I jumped slightly as I came back to reality, looking at the man in front of me. He was wearing a lab coat… was he a scientist or something? Maybe… I hesitated before replying,

"H… Hello.." The man smiled. "How are you?" I had to think for a moment. "… I'm f-fine" The man started writing on a clipboard.

_What's he writing about?_

I decided to looked around some more. I realized that I was attached to wires and tubes, leading to some of those weird gadgets I just saw.

_What…? Am I a r-robot or something..? No…. Wait… I have a pulse.. and heartbeat… I-It can't be that…_

"Am I a robot?" I asked awkwardly, obviously confused. The man chuckled a bit. "No, well, kind of… Do you not remember?" I shook my head.

_What is it? Tell me why I'm here already! Why are there so many numbers…?_

"Your name is Oliver, and you died 4 years ago." The man said. I was shocked, my head filled with more questions and numbers.

_What? So I'm not a robot? Wait, how am I here, then? Am I in heaven? Or maybe hell…? Hey, I have a nice name… But why can't I remember anything?-_

"I think this might help…" The scientist said, fixing some of the loose wires that were attached to me.

Suddenly, my eye widened as memories filled my mind, mixing in with all the numbers.  
>.<p>

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was there, with that damned guy again._

_What was he gonna do this time? Beat me? Rape me? Torture Me?_

_Ugh, why does he even do this? What does he get out of this?_

_I hate him… He was the one who took me away from my loving family._

_He was the one who hurt me for so long… I just-_

_"Hey you brat, look at me!"_

_I was interrupted by a bottle being smashed against my head. I flinched as I felt my blood dripping down my head. I looked up as I saw his angry face for about the 100th time._

_He smirked as he leaned in close to me. Too close for my comfort, in my opinion._

_"So, what should we do today?…" He asked. _

_I didn't even bother answering, since I knew I really had no choice. _

_"Oh, come on. I'm giving you the choice this time, I have some heart, you know"_

_Pfft. Sure. _

_I rolled my eyes at that. "Why don't you just kill me already? Since you're giving ME the choice here."_

_He slapped me. "YOU SELFISH BRAT! You can't just escape me like that!"_

_"Why are you even hurting me like this? What do you get out of this!?" I screamed at him. I couldn't really hold it in anymore. I felt like I was gonna go insane or something if I didn't let it out soon._

_"If you want to die so badly, then why don't I just fucking help you, then?" He lifted the broken bottle and rammed the broken glass into my left eye. Let me just say, it felt horrible._

_I felt my vision go out in that eye, and I heard my screams echo through the room. I honestly didn't know I could scream that loud..._

_But I bet he enjoyed my suffering… That sick bastard._

_Oh, but he wasn't finished. Of course not!_

_I felt as he twisted the glass further into my eye slowly and torturously, before pulling it away just to continuously slash me and stab me with it again and again. How fun._

_I felt the blood pouring out of me as I covered my eye with a shaky hand._

_The last thing I remember was hearing my screams mixing with his mocking yells, as my vision in my other eye went away, as well._

_I still remember his last taunt as I felt the cold arms of death finally wrap around me._

_"You say I'M heartless? Well, yours isn't even beating anymore, so you're just as bad as ME! HAHA!"  
><em>

**_~End of Flashback~  
>.<span>_**

I felt the tears flowing down my eye as I came back to reality yet again. I saw someone's hand waving in front of me… Oh, it was that scientist again….

"Hey, are you okay?... Do you remember anything now?" He asked tentatively.

"Y…. Yeah… I remember…" I couldn't help but clench my fists as I remembered _that guy_ again. Ugh.

I looked over to the side and saw the scientist writing in his clipboard again.

_Am I his subject? Most likely…_

"So… How.. How did I g-get here, anyways?"

.

**A/N So, depending on how many reviews I get, I'll continue this. But, I hope you enjoyed this so far! Thanks for reading! :3  
>.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Finally updated this, sorry it's been a while,I was thinking of ideas for the rest of the plot.**_

_**But, now that I have more ideas, I will try to update more often! :3**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**Oliver's POV**

"So… How.. How did I g-get here, anyways?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about" The scientist answered a bit too quickly. _How suspicious._

Although, I probably shouldn't try to get any answers out of him, since I don't know what he could do now, especially since I'm basically trapped in wires. I looked down at a cord that was attached to my ankle. I stared for a moment, concentrating hard.

Ok, let's see if I can remember anything…

I thought so hard, my head started to hurt. The blurred numbers that were in my head earlier became more clear all of a sudden.

_18 4 17 8 0 1-_▓▒░

_White noise..._

...

WAIT WHAT WAS THAT WHAT HAPPENED MY HEAD HURTS SO-

My internal panicking was interrupted by loud beeping coming from one of the machines that were attached to me. The scientist quickly scurried over to it and pressed a bunch of buttons. He didn't even look like he knew what he was doing, really.

Suddenly, I felt light-headed… "Wh.. What are you doing..?" I asked, kind of scared to get an answer.

"Just relax, I'm… Trying to fix some things… Just don't think too hard, your brain isn't exactly… Working that well, yet." He assured. I gave him a confused look. He looked back at me, then I remembered.

I was technically dead… I guess? Am I a zombie? I don't feel like one…

"How… Am I alive, exactly?" I asked, getting really nervous.

"Oh, I just fixed up your corpse, cleaned off the decay, and added some robotic parts… Though, it was very hard trying to fix your heart and your brain, since those are pretty complex organs. And also, I couldn't fix your eye…" He explained. So I'm, like, an android. Cool. Wait, so my heart and brain don't work well… I'll ask later, until I process everything he told me so far. Wait a minute, I don't even know him, how did he find my dead body in the first place?

I grimaced as I imagined that guy walking along who-knows-where and picking up some random person's dead, rotting body. Bloody hell, is _this_ what he does for a living?

"Don't think too hard yet, I don't know what would happen if you did" He said suddenly. I guess he could tell by the readings on the monitor. Maybe my thoughts are on there…? I peeked at the monitor screen. Nope, just random lines I can't understand. _Good._

.

But, what would happen if I did think too hard? I don't wanna know...

_**A/N: The scientist is creepy. Oh well.**_

_**Don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try to keep updating within a week or so from now on, unless something happens.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading so far :3**_


End file.
